madness
by valerie lupin black
Summary: set after the movie.bit of crack and implied slash


Madness

After the possession incident with Angela, Chas had become very paranoid about every thing (more that usual that is.) now he never left johns side weather john had told him to stay or not, John could not get rid of him! One day john and Chas were walking down a dark ally way to an exorcism seeing as Chas had refused to get in the cab ever again as he thought that it would attract more possessed fruit and things like that so he had refused to go any where near it and john had gotten really pissed off by this. As they were walking one of the bins crashed to the ground making a loud BANG! "John what was that?" Chas asked in a very shaky voice as he spun around to get a look. "Chas it was only a bin it's not going to get you!" "How do you know john it could be some evil possessed bin out to get revenge for the pear!" oh my god I am not having this conversation again! John thought to him self shaking his head. "Chas we have had talked about this before not every thing that makes a noise is out to get you ok!"

As they walked through the ally a black cat had ran passed them. As it turned to see who was in its territory it stopped and looked at Chas. "john that cat is looking at me evilly. Maybe it's possessed!" john just gave a heavy sigh and thought that if he stopped talking to Chas that he might get the idea but no nothing was that easy with Chas, that and the fact that he could never stop talking to the kid he liked him to much. John was turning towards Chas to tell him that he was just being paranoid when he realized that Chas had stopped following him and was rooted to the spot in front of a bin. The cat that had been looking at Chas earlier was now atop the bin and swishing it tail back and front ready to pounce.

"John, john help me damn you!" Chas squeaked from where he was standing in front of the bin. John gave another sight as he walked back to Chas. He could never leave the kid no matter how irritating he got some time like how he would not drive the cab because he believed that it was possessed and would try to kill him the moment he started it up .johns thoughts were interrupted by Chas screaming again "john make it go away its really starting to creep me out." He rolled his eyes and then he saw why the cat was staring at Chas and he had to use all his self control not to burst out laughing. There on the top of Chas's hat was a mouse that was trying to hide from the cat.

"Chas you idiot the cat is staring at you because you have a mouse on you head" john chuckled at the face Chas made as relief came over his face. Chas was about to grab the mouse and set it on the ground when it ran down his shirt. "John the mouse just ran down my shirt" Chas said as if he expected john to help him get it out and john was very tempted by that thought but he had no idea how Chas would react. "oh" a squeak came out of Chas's mouth and he looked at john dumbly " it just ran down my pants john" john chocked on the air he was breathing but gathered up his courage and walked over to Chas and spoke boldly "ill get it for you then shall I" and that's just what he did.

Un- known to john and Chas some one was watching them from around the corner. It was none other that Balthazar! Chas was rite for once (well almost); the mouse was possessed not that cat as Chas had thought. Balthazar had possessed the mouse and tried to make it run down john's pants but you can never trust animals completely to do what you want them to. As john was looking for the mouse in Chas's pants it ran out of Chas's pants leg un-noticed so john was just about to grab whet he thought to be the mouse when Balthazar made his presents know to the exorcists and his apprentice. "Johnny boy what are you doing to that **innocent** child? Not what I think it is because you no doing things like that will send you down" Balthazar said with a chuckle and an evil glint in his eyes.

There is a mouse in his pants and I was just helping him to get it out so why you don't you get your head out of the gutter half- bread" john sneered. "Well seeing as you haven't found it perhaps I could help to look for it" Balthazar said with a smirk thinking of getting closer to john. Chas let out a squeaked at the thought of both very hot males with their hands down his pants. He stuttered some thing about not being comfortable doing this in an ally way and how some people could get the wrong idea. "Well then it's a good thing I came when I did then isn't it" Balthazar smugly said with an idea forming in his mind. "How the hell do you think you could help" john said slightly interested in what was going happen. Balthazar smirked one more time and just told john to hold then in the next minute the three of them were in johns apartment to be precise they were in johns overly large bedroom!


End file.
